1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP). More particularly, the present invention relates to a PDP that prevents a halation effect and deterioration in brightness, decreases external light reflection brightness, and improves a bright room contrast ratio to thereby realize a high-quality image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Plasma Display Panel (PDP) is a flat display device using a plasma phenomenon, which is also called a gas-discharge phenomenon since a discharge occurs in the panel when a potential greater than a certain level is supplied to two electrodes separated from each other under a gas atmosphere in a non-vacuum state.
The PDP should have a high contrast ratio, and it is desirable that the PDP does not reflect external light.
Among the methods developed in consideration of the required properties are a method of forming black stripes along a non-discharge area of the PDP, a method of coloring a transparent dielectric layer covering the electrodes formed in a front substrate, and a method of coloring the dielectric layer covering the address electrodes of a rear substrate black.
However, the methods of optionally shielding or coloring part of the PDP not only reduce reflection of external light but also block light emitted from the inside of the PDP to thereby deteriorate color purity and bright room contrast ratio, which is undesirable.
Moreover, when the PDP is optionally colored, the color representation on the display surface becomes blurry, which is a larger problem than the external light reflection. Therefore, the conventional methods have a problem in that they reduce the brightness and/or the bright room contrast ratio of the PDP overall.
Another conventional method suggests increasing the line width of the black stripes to improve the bright room contrast ratio and thus increase a black part ratio. The method, however, brings about a drastic deterioration in the brightness of the PDP, causes blots on the dielectric layer of an upper substrate, and makes it difficult to design a cell structure.